Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with cancer treatments related to McL-1.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,035,047, issued to Wang, et al., is entitled “7-substituted indole Mcl-1 inhibitors”, which are compounds said to inhibit the activity of anti-apoptotic Mcl-1 protein, compositions containing the compounds, and methods of treating diseases involving overexpressed or unregulated Mcl-1 protein.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,853,209, issued to Song, et al., entitled, “1-oxyalkyl-2-carboxy-7-nonsubstituted indole derivatives”, which has the formula:
which is said to inhibit the activity of anti-apoptotic Mcl-1 protein, compositions containing the compounds, and methods of treating diseases involving overexpressed or unregulated Mdl-1 protein, such as leukemia and lymphoma.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 20150045357, filed by Nikolovska-Coleska, et al., entitled “Small Molecule Inhibitors of MCL-1 and Uses Thereof” is said to teach a new class of small-molecules having a [(1-Piperazinyl)-4-pyridinylmethyl]-Naphtho[1,2-b]furan structure which function as inhibitors of Mcl-1 protein, and their use as therapeutics for the treatment of cancer and other diseases.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 20130035304, filed by Walensky, et al., entitled “Small Molecules for the Modulation of McL-1 and Methods of Modulating Cell Death, Cell Division, Cell Differentiation And Methods of Treating Disorders” is said to relate to compounds which selectively bind to the survival protein McL-1 with high affinity and selectivity, pharmaceutical compositions containing such compounds and the use of those compounds or compositions for modulating McL-1 activity and for treating hyperproliferative disorders, angiogenesis disorders, cell cycle regulation disorders, autophagy regulation disorders, inflammatory disorders, and/or infectious disorders and/or for enhancing cellular engraftment and/or wound repair, as a sole agent or in combination with other active ingredients.